


some say it's a blessing, some say it's a curse

by Natmich



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Pemberley arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natmich/pseuds/Natmich





	some say it's a blessing, some say it's a curse

Google had nothing on Pemberley Digital. Well, maybe a leg up on the whole world domination thing, but Lizzie was pretty sure Google didn't have an entire art museum or a rooftop garden in their headquarters.

She had, like any good grad student (who had recently shattered the emotional health of the CEO in charge of the next company she was due to shadow), done her research. She knew about the rooftop garden and the art collection, among other ridiculous amenities. Realist as she tried to be, she had assumed the website exaggerated.

She had been wrong.

"So…Darc - I mean, Mr. Darcy pays for all of this?"

Mrs. Reynolds turned. "Most of it. There are portions of the budget dedicated to facilities, and we receive occasional grants, but Mr. Darcy usually ends up contributing a significant amount of his personal resources." She smiled, and Lizzie could detect no perfunctory loyalty. Mrs. Reynolds was, to Lizzie’s surprise, without artifice in her praise. "He has taken up his father's crusade to make the lives of his employees as comfortable as possible."

Lizzie bit the inside of her lip. Weeks ago, she may have laughed aloud, but now she just felt vaguely nervous and more than vaguely ashamed. "That's kind of him."

She stopped in front of a large portrait near the back of the gallery, out of place amongst the minimalist sculpture and pop art, and grabbed the opportunity to change the subject. "When was this done? He doesn't look much younger there than he does now."

Her guide started. "Have you met Mr. Darcy, Miss Bennet? No one mentioned."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Oh." Maybe Darcy didn't want people to know that they had a history. It could seem improper if they ever worked together here (which would not happen, she was certain). "Uh, yes, I have met him. Briefly. Very - uh - briefly, last summer. We didn't talk. Much." It wasn't even entirely untrue. Of all the people she had spent time with over the past year, she had made a point to speak the least with Darcy.

Mrs. Reynolds gazed fondly at the portrait, unfazed by Lizzie's stutters. "He is a good looking man, isn't he?"

Letting out a short laugh, Lizzie replied, "Yes, he is." She did pride herself on honesty.

The tour continued through a large movie theater and larger performance hall, and Lizzie was fairly sure she spotted a fireplace in more than one of the conference rooms.

"Do you play any sports?" Mrs. Reynolds asked as they moved to the large grounds outside Darcy Memorial Hall.

"I used to play tennis."

"Oh, we have very well-kept tennis courts! Mr. Darcy's sister is quite the tennis player, you know."

"I hear that she's nationally ranked," Lizzie replied.

"Yes, we are all very proud."

Lizzie wanted to roll her eyes at the idea of a company having pride for someone most of the individual employees had probably never met, but Mrs. Reynolds's sincerity was too damn convincing. And certain other facts predisposed her to feel fondness toward Georgiana Darcy herself.

"And here we are!" They turned a corner and came into view of the most beautiful tennis courts Lizzie had ever seen. Tennis courts weren't generally beautiful, but it ever one was, this was it.

Lizzie noticed the girl on the courts just as Mrs. Reynolds exclaimed, "Oh! Gigi has come back early!" She stopped walking. "It looks like she's working with her coach. We should probably leave them. But you should feel free to return to explore the courts more later."

Lizzie began to follow Mrs. Reynolds back to the building, but movement on the edge of the court caught her eye.

It certainly couldn't be who she thought it was. No fewer than three people had assured her that he was away and would remain so until near the end of her time at Pemberley.

But of course it was, and in the time she stood gaping at the courts below, he had noticed her.

"Lizzie!" he called from the court, then looked immediately embarrassed. He trotted closer to them. "I apologize - I didn’t mean to shout out you," he amended as he came within speaking distance.

Lizzie did not hide an amused smile, but Darcy had so rarely been on the receiving end of any smile from her that he took little offense to any mocking it contained.. "Lizzie," he began again. "Welcome. I was hoping to see you on your first day."

"Really? They tell the CEO about grad students coming to hang around a company and contribute nothing?"

"Ah, yes." His cheeks flushed. "Fitz is in charge of temporary employees. He gave me a wa - he let me know."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "I was teasing." Just my default when I'm super uncomfortable, she added silently.

Darcy's lips turned up in a possible smile, but it disappeared before she could confirm. "How are you liking Pemberley so far?"

Without a beat, Lizzie answered, "It's amazing. Seriously. I mean, sure, the tennis courts and everything are cool - but they were showing me some of the new projects you guys are working on. It's really innovative stuff - like, cutting edge, but it seems so obvious once you see it. Honestly? Not at all what I expected from a guy who still writes handwritten letters."

Shit.

To his credit, Darcy's face only closed off for a moment. "I do find it is useful to continue to use other forms of communication in my daily life. Being aware of the strengths of paper and pen, for instance, can reveal the weaknesses of video, and perhaps - suggest ways to alleviate those weaknesses."

"Right." Lizzie nodded, and tried to leave the issue behind. "Listen, Darcy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - make anything awkward." Or maybe this was one of those times when it was better to point out the elephant.

"It's fine, there's no need-"

"I just - I want you to know that I won't bring it up or - I plan to be professional here. You don't need to worry about - anything."

"Of course." Darcy's eyes had been on the ground, but now he looked directly at her. "I have continued to watch your videos." Lizzie held her breath. "I wanted to thank you for sparing Gigi any humiliation."

Lizzie shook her head. "Don't - I wouldn't do that to someone who -," Someone who what? Who she didn't know? Darcy could counter that claim easily. She started over. "You're welcome. I wouldn't want to cause…any further harm."

Nodding once and somehow effectively dismissing the topic, Darcy looked over Lizzie's shoulder. "It seems that your guide has returned to the building without you. May I accompany you back to your office? Or would you like more of the tour?"

"You give tours?" Lizzie's eyes lit up mischievously.

"Not usually, but I do know my way around."

It was surprisingly tempting, but Lizzie feared the long, empty hallways worth of small talk they would inevitably have to muster. "How about you just show me to the food? I keep hearing about these world class chefs you employ, and I for one would like to experience it for myself."

"Of course." He made to offer her his arm, but thought better of it as soon as his elbow left his side. His hand hung in the air before moving to smooth his tie. “Follow me.”

Nope. Nothing about this was going to be awkward at all.


End file.
